Death Brings Surprises
by Allie Kaye
Summary: I don't want to spoil anything so you'll have to read it. Michael before prison.
1. The death and surprise

A/N: I just started writing randomly and this is what became of it. Hope you enjoy. I would love reviews, they keep me writing.

A knock on her bedroom door brought Haylies attention from her current game of Halo.

"Yeah"

Her mom, Karen, walked in the room with an expression that Haylie didn't like. She knew something was wrong and last time her mom looked like this is when her dad died two years ago.

"Sweetheart I need to talk to you"

"What about?"

"Turn off the game and come sit over here on the bed."

Haylie switched off her X-Box and sat beside her mom on her bed, Karne put her arm around Haylie.

"Honey I know you know you're adopted. And we met your biological mother when you were seven, do you remember?"

"Yeah, vagly. It's been about ten years now."

"Yes, but I just got a call a few minutes ago. She died lastnight sweetheart."

Even though she had only met her real mom once, Haylie still felt a connection. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she blinked them back.

"Her funeral is in two days in Chicago. Do you want to go?"

"Um, yeah sure."

"Ok I'll make the travel plans for you."

"Arent you comming with me?"

"Not unless you want me to, I was going to let you go alone."

"Ok that's fine."

Karen walked from the room leaving Haylie alone. She sat back down on the floor and turned her X-Box back on, but she didn't put much thought into it like she usualy did, her mind was on her mom and her up comming trip.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

The plane touched down in the Chicago O'Hare International Airport around seven in the evening. Stepping off the plane she already felt the chill in the air, something she's not used to back in South Carolina.

Walking down the terminal Haylie carried her messenger bag on her shoulder and took in all the action around her.

Finally making it to her flights baggage claime carosel she quickly located her luggage, one plum colored suitcase and her black dufflebag. Before she could fight her way out of the crowd a hand landed on her shoulder. Turning around she came face to face with a guy around his late twentys, shaved head and really green eyes

"Haylie Carmen?"

He asked, apparently this was the guy who was supposed to meet her.

"Yes?"

" Hi I'm Michael Scofeild I will be your chauffeur this evening."

He said laughing slightly making Haylie smile

"Here let me help you with that."

He took her dufflebag slinging it over his own shoulder

"Thanks"

"Shall we?"

He motioned to the front door of the airport.

Haylie walked alongside him out to the front curb to a waiting taxi. She crawled in the backseat followed by Michael who gave the taxie driver an address.

"You are an excellent chauffeur Mr. Scofeild."

He sensed her sarcasm, but it reminded him of himself at that age.

"Please call me Michael, or Mike, whichever you prefer."

"Ok, so...where are we going?"

"My house, that's where you'll stay during your visit."

"Your house? Sir I don't want to impose on you."

"Your not imposing Haylie...did your mom tell you anything before you left?"

"Like what?"

"That I'm your brother?"

There was stunned moment of silence in the back seat of the cab.


	2. A revelation

A/N: yay another chapter done! Hope you like it, it has a few surprises.

"My brother? Really?"

"Yes, and then there's Lincoln as well."

"Lincon?"

"You may have heard of him before, Lincoln Burrows?"

From recent events she knew that name all too well, but she didn't want to belive that her brother did it. Her life had been a whirlwind in the past two years, and this is something new thrown into the mix. But as she thought about this peice of information she became angry.

"Lincoln Burrows is my brother? Michael, he killed my Uncle!!"

"Terrence Steadman is your Uncle?"

"Yes, do you know how much pain Lincoln put our family through!?"

"_Your_ family? What about mine? _Ours_! Lincoln is going to die for something he didn't do!"

"How do you know he didn't? The proof is there!"

The taxi pulled up to a building, Michael paid him and quickly got out leaving Haylie to grab her luggage and run after him. She found the building to be rather nice, but Mike didn't say a word as the elevator assended.

'Great Hayl, you finally have a brother and you piss him off. Way to go'

She thought to herself as they walked off the elevator into a very nice loft apartment

"Follow me Haylie"

Michael said walking into another room, stepping in behind him her mouth dropped open. Covering the whole wall, and part of the picture window looking out along a river, were papers taped and pinned to the wall.

Everything from blueprints, to newspaper clippings, to drawings were there

"What is all this Michael?"

"It's something I have planned, and this..."

he threw down a thick folder onto the nearby desk

"...Is proof that Linc is innocent."

Haylie dropped her bags and walked over to the folder that was filled with papers. Flipping through just a few pages she noticed two names: Caroline Reynolds and Owen Kravecki.

She didn't want to belive her Aunt, or Owen had anything to do with this, but she had an odd feeling that Michael was right. She thought this kind of thing only happened in movies or tv shows, but within the government this _was_ possible.

"Well if Lincon didn't kill Terrence...who did?"

"That I don't know, but it wasn't Linc."

Michael sat down in a chair folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, its just that I thought things were going to finally start getting back to normal for me. Then my biological mother dies, I come for the funeral and find out that I have two brothers and that one is on deathrow for killing my Uncle, but my other brother somehow has proof that its an inside job by the government in which my Aunt is VP of the United States."

"That's a quick way to put it, yes."

Michael stood back up and grabbed Haylie's bags carrying them to an extra bedroom, that too, had a view of the river below.

"The bathroom is right across the hall, and I'll wake you up in the morning."

Michael sat her bags on the bed and turned back to Haylie, who surprised Michael with a hug.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you"

"Its alright, I understand. Were all going through alot right now."

He wrapped his arms around her small body

"I'm glad your my brother"

"And I'm glad your my little sister, it hurt mom so much to give you up."

Haylie pulled back and looked up at him

"I always wondered, why _did_ she give me up?"

"Our family was going through a hard time, dad left shortly after Mom found out she was pregnant with you. She was afraid she couldn't provide for you, so she gave you to a family that could."

A smile spread across her face, knowing that she was given to her adoptive family because her mom cared for her, not because she didn't want her.

"Well I imagine your tired, so I'll see you in the morning."

She gave Michael one last hug before he walked from the room. After unpacking her clothes and hanging her little black dress in the closet Haylie crawled into the soft bed.

She was both excited and nervous about the day ahead of her tomorrow.


	3. the funeral

A/N: Thx for the reviews! This story is working out better than I thought.

The next morning Michael nudged the lump under the blankets in an urge to wake Haylie up. He could tell she was realted to them, she was as hard to get up as Linc.

"Hayl wake up."

She mumbled something he couldn't understand, but it was probly her rejection to the idea. Pulling the covers off of her she curled up into a ball, the cold air taking place of the warmness of her blankets.

"Get up"

"No"

She grabbed a pillow tossing it at his head

"Alright thats it!"

Jumping onto the bed Michael held Haylie down as he tickled her

"NO...Michael...stop!"

she said between laughs, but he didn't let up. Her sides hurt and tears rolled down her cheeks as he ticked her until she gave in

"Fine...I'm...up, I'm...up"

He stopped and stood beside the bed as she caught her breath. Looking up at her big brother she noticed he didn't have on a shirt, only a pair of black dress pants. But instead of the bare skin she expected to see, his whole uper body was covered in tattoos. She didn't say anything, but she would have to after the funeral, even though she just met him she could read him like a book, he had something going on.

"Get dressed, we have to be at the cemetary at eleven and it's ten now."

He again walked from the room, but she couldn't help but glimpse at his tattoos once more. She went into the closet pulling out the knee length black dress she had worn to her father's funeral as well. Tying her hair up in a bun she also chained the necklace her father gave her shortly before he died. It was a small pair of angel wings, he always called her 'His Angel'. After putting on a pair of strappy black heels she walked into the living room where Michael was waiting.

"You look beautiful Haylie"

"Thanks, you clean up nice as well."

He was wearing a black suite that looked newly tailored, and apparently his job paid well.

Taking the elevator back down to street level instead of a taxi there was a black volvo with a woman waiting inside.

Michael opened the backdoor for Haylie, as she climbed in the woman turned around to face her.

"Hi I'm Veronica Donavan, a friend of Mike's and Linc's."

"I'm Haylie-"

"Well I see you ladies have met eachother, thanks for coming Veronica."

Michael sat in the front seat infront of Haylie

"I loved your mother too Mike, it's no problem at all."

The ride to the cemetary was quiet and pulling up at the gravesite a few people were already there, including a guy who was standing beside a van with Foxriver State Prison stamped on the side accompanied by a guard, that could only be Lincoln.

She walked close to Michael, nervous about meeting her other brother. Walking up to him Michael caught him in a hug which Linc returned gladly.

"Linc I have someone for you to meet."

Michael turned to her as she looked up at Linc

"Haylie, you look just like mom."

HAYLIE POV

Lincoln had a smile on his face, he reached out to me and grabbed me up. I held on to him, not wanting to let go of him, or what I had now. I almost didn't want to go home.

Setting me back on my feet Veronica came up to Linc, and what she said after that I don't know because Mike dragged me away to meet some other people.

They all knew our mother, and some knew who I was because they were her lifelong friends.

END POV

The service soon began and the Minister delivered the eulogy beautifuly. Many kind things were said about our mother and her life, Michael even spoke a few words before the casket was lowered into the ground.

"Time to go Linc"

The guard spoke up, Haylie turned to Linc not knowing when she would be able to see him again. He hugged her again, tighly not wanting to let her go.

"Bye Baby Girl"

She liked the name, but not his goodbye

"It's never goodbye Linc. It's I'll see you later."

They both gave her a look, like she was on to something they didn't want Haylie to know about. Standing aside as Mike and Linc said their goodbyes she noticed a familier face in a car parked near Veronica's car.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

He knew she would spot him out there, it was just a matter of time. He watched as she walked closer to the car, no doubt wondering why he was here. He stepped from the car smoothing down his blazer. She glared against the sun as she walked up to him

"What are you doing here Owen?"


	4. untitled

"Just out for a drive"

He replied a smirk on his face

"In a cemetary? Did Aunt Caroline send you?"

"No I'm here on my own, but I am sorry to hear about your mother."

"I'm sure you are"

Haylie answered with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Owen crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at her

"You know Haylie you should have some respect for your elders. Are your no-good brothers rubbing off on you? You should tell them they shouldn't be sticking their noses in things that aren't their buisness, it could hurt people that they're close to...oh wait a minute, its too late."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Your mother was a fighter Haylie, fought till her death. And maybe if your lucky-"

He leaned down to Haylie's ear level

"I tell you her dying words, I think was something the lines of 'please stop'"

Without thinking she slapped him across the face, catching her arm he threw her to the ground. She sat thereas he got back in the car and left, leaving her to deal with what he just implied.

"Haylie!"

She looked over seeing Michael walking towards her, standing she brushed herself off meeting him halfway.

"Who was that?"

"Just someone-Mike how did mom die?"

"She had been battling liver cancer for awhile, she actually lived longer than the doctors expected. Why?"

"I was just wondering, just something someone said"

Michael didn't know why she was so distraught all of a sudden, and she wasn't going to tell him who that man was. Putting his arm around her shoulders he lead her back to Veronica's car.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Arriving back at Michael's loft people were already there, dishes of food lined up along the counter. Without saying a word to anyone Haylie went to change back into her jeans and black Ramones t-shirt. Sitting on the bed her conversation with Owen kept running through her mind. Her cell phone rang distracting her from her thoughts, pulling it from her pocket she didn't recognize the number

"Hello?"

M- Standing in the living room, talking to one of his aunts he hadn't seen in forever, Michael sipped on a glass of sparkling water. Sharing memoried of his mother and people sharing their own made him miss her even more, but then he thought of her back in the hospital bed. She hung on to every breath she took and fought so hard, but it became too much for her small delicate body and

"Michael!!"

A shriek came from the back bedroom causing everyone to turn. Michael dropped his glass running to Haylie's call. He stopped in her doorway seeing her laying facedown on her bed crying into her pillow

"What' wrong?"

He scooped her up wrapping his arms around her small frame. She sobbed into his shirt, soaking it with her tears, but he didn't care.

"Please sweetheart, tell me whats wrong. What happened?"

Her wet green eyes looked up into his with such sadness it almost made him cry

"My-my mom is dead."


End file.
